Halloween Hijinks
by AndreaTheTurtleFanGirl
Summary: Mikey and his girlfriend get it on at a Halloween party. SMUT! 2016 universe!


_/I WANTED TO DO A SMALL SMUTTY HALLOWEEN THEMED STORY SO HERE YA GO! (THIS IS NOT RELATED TO MY CURRENT STORY AT ALL BTW)_

 _PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

Michelangelo was very excited tonight. Not only was it Halloween, a holiday that he absolutely _loved,_ but this was going to be his first year actually going out for it. The fact that he had a date with his lovely girlfriend for the occasion only added to his excitement. It took some begging, but Mikey and Anna had managed to convince Splinter and Leo to allow this night to happen.

First thing was going to watch the Halloween parade, before heading over to April's for a party. Mikey had only gotten a small taste of what the parade was like a couple of years back, so he was hyped up to the extreme when Anna had mentioned going with him. They had tried to convince the other three turtles to come along, but only got them to agree to go to April's party in the end, agreeing to meet the happy couple over there.

Another thing Mikey was excited for was to see Anna in her Halloween costume. He'd snuck a quick peek at the packaging when she bought it and knew that she would be wearing some orange, which made him have a bit of a smug grin. Anna, surprisingly, didn't wear her boyfriend's favorite color very often, thinking that the bright color wasn't very flattering on her full figure. Mikey, of course, agreed to disagree on that one.

He had to control himself when she emerged from the bathroom in the short orange and black witch get up. The dress was fairly short, showing off Anna's legs quite nicley. But what made Mikey's jaw drop was the fact that this outfit came with a corset, and it made Anna's already hourglass body look amazing. "Especially the boobs!" He thought to himself, trying not to pop a boner as she walked over to him. She even had some orange eyeshadow on. He was now really, _really,_ hoped this night would end in the bedroom.

Anna gave him a knowing smirk and did a quick little spin for him, making the short skirt rise up a bit. He caught a quick glimpse of some lacy black panties in the process. "Ready to head out, babe?" She asked with a smile. The orange banded turtles grinned at her. "Hell yeah! Let's go, Angel!"

As Mikey had been hoping, the parade was awesome. He and Anna had managed to sneak their way in and actually be part of it! He was loving the attention his "costume" was getting him. He even got to hand some candy out to some of the kids that were watching the event, laughing at their requests to their parents to have his costume for next year.

Once they had found a place to go "off course" from the parade they started making their way to April and Casey's place. He carried Anna most of the way, trying to spare her feet from her high heeled boots. He didn't mind though, since every now and then he was able to give her ass a playful squeeze, enjoying the little squeaks and faces she'd make as a result. "Yep, I'm _definitely_ gettin some of this tonight!" He thought with a smirk slowly spreading across his face as he gave her ass a light slap.

He did _not_ let up on his teasing once they got to April's. He'd make sure nobody was looking before groping her, or giving her light kisses along her neck. Anna was starting to get fed up with it, shooting him death glares every once in a while when he'd get her to make some kind of lewd noise or facial expression. Mikey would just give her a smug grin in response. Usually it was Anna that would be the one teasing him, but he sure as hell liked having the roles reversed! There were a few people at the party that seemed to notice their behavior, but didn't do more than whisper and point at them.

Anna was getting annoyed, not because she wanted Mikey to stop, but because she had to wait for them to get alone. She was _so_ getting payback at the first opportunity.

She didn't have to wait very long before Mikey excused himself out of the room, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder on the way, causing his brothers, mostly Raph, to laugh knowingly at them. "Are you _crazy?!_ We're in public!!" Anna half yelled at him as he went into a spare bedroom, quickly locking the door behind them.

Mikey chuckled and grinned at her. "Then I guess we need to keep our voices down, right, Angelcakes?" He taunted as he layed her on the bed and flipped up her skirt. "You know what ya do to me when you're wearin my colors, babe." He smirked and started to rub at her through the lace of her panties. "I hope these weren't expensive, 'cause they ain't gonna last much longer."

Anna could hear the sound of fabric ripping before she could give him an answer. She looked down to see that the turtle had ripped off the thin black lace with his teeth, making her body heat up at the sight. Mikey wiggled his eyebrows at her before dipping his head back between her thighs, taking in the sweet smell of her arousal before attacking her skin with his tongue. Anna managed to get a hand over her mouth before a moan escaped her lips.

Mikey didn't let up. He dipped his tongue inside of her a few times before starting in on her clit, trying not to laugh at her attempts to keep her voice down. It was hard for her try to glare at him and keep herself from moaning at the same time. The fact that she was involuntarily grinding herself on his mouth wasn't helping matters.

He gently slid his fingers into her soaked pussy and quickly thrusted his hand into her, causing her to make another loud moan. "M-Mikey please! Ah!~" Anna called out in between gasps. Mikey pulled his mouth away from her clit and grinned at her. "Please what, my sexy little witch?" Anna looked at him with half lidded eyes, her face almost the same color as Raph's mask.

"Please just _fuck me_ already!" She almost yelled.

Michelangelo didn't need to be told twice. He stood up and slid hs shorts down, letting his hard cock out for the first time all night. He flipped their positions around so that Anna was on top of him. She didn't waste any time sinking herself onto his cock, gasping as he slowly stretched her out. Mikey groped and slapped at her ass as she moved her hips into his, setting up a quick pace.

Mikey reached for the top of her costume and pulled it down, smirking as he watched her tits bounce around freely. He kneaded one with his hand while he leaned in and took the other into his mouth, loving the way her insides tightened around him as he did so. Anna arched her back and let out a loud groan, not really caring if anyone could hear her anymore.

Mikey grabbed onto her hips and started to go a bit rougher into her. He could hear her nails scratching at his shell, encouraging him to keep up the rough pace. "You feel so _fuckin_ good, Angel!" He said before he started sucking in her neck, making sure to leave a mark. Anna started breathing heavier as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm.. mmh~ I'm close!"

Mikey reached down and started to rub at her clit. "That's right. Cum for me, Angelcakes." He ssaid as he moved her on him in a quicker pace, making sure he was hitting her sweet spot. Anna arched her back and nearly screamed out his name as her orgasm hit. He flipped them around again so that he was topping her and started to fuck her into the mattress, feeling his own climax creeping up on him.

He could hear footsteps near the door, which excited him a little bit more. He felt Anna cum on his cock for a second time before finally getting his release, emptying himself into the pretty brunette under him. "Fuck! Fuck! I'm cumming!mmh.." He gently bit into Anna's neck as he filled her up, drawing a little bit of blood.

After a few minutes he pulled out of her and pulled his pants back up, looking pleased with himself. Anna, on the other hand, wasn't completely sure that she'd be able to walk after all that. Mikey ran his fingers through her now tangled hair before picking her hat off the floor. "You okay, baby? Do ya need a minute?"

It took her a few minutes, but eventually Anna could feel her legs again. She tried to make herself look presentable again, though the fact that she now had no underwear made her a little embarrassed about the length of her dress. "You didn't _have_ to rip my panties off, ya asshole." She said, smirking at him.

Mikey grinned. "No.. But I know you liked it." He said, laughing a little. "Let's get back out there before all the pizza gets eaten up!" He said as he took her hand and led her back into the main room. His brothers saw them coming back, Mikey with a smug smile on his face, and collectively rolled their eyes. Mikey grinned and nodded at them in response.

Anna rolled her eyes and went back over to April and her other friends, who asked where she'd been.

"Just hanging out with my boyfriend.. nothing special." She said, getting her own little smug grin. April laughed, knowing full well that she was making the happy couple stay and help clean up more than just the living room after the party...


End file.
